


King's Quest- A Different Route

by TheKittyOKat



Category: King's Quest (Video Games), King's Quest VI, King's Quest a Knight to Remember
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyOKat/pseuds/TheKittyOKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whisper's a cocky knight with a big cock </p>
<p>i dunno im trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Quest- A Different Route

   "...Are you flirting with me?"  
Whisper blinked, nearly slipping from his position leaning against the wall over the unimpressed Graham.

   "W-What? No, preposterous!" Whisper scoffed, shaking his head. "What kind of world do we live in, where one good knight can't tell another good knight that his limp cheese feather is looking nicer than usual?"

Graham rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips at his friend's nonsense. "Well, thanks then. Of course, it's nothing compared to your 'mane of excellence'." Graham held up his hands to air-quote his sarcasm.

   "Yes, indeed, it would truly be a challenge to reach that level." Whisper smiled coyly, but Graham could distinctly make out a vocal flush in his voice. What a dork.

   "Anyways, Graham..." Graham blinked as Whisper addressed him. He still wasn't completely used to the tall knight using his name. "I, ah, was wondering if you'd like to... accompany me? I'm to make a delivery to the Hobblepots, since that bulking bull is out doing who knows what..."

   "Acorn?" Graham looked up at him. "Oh, he's out with Princess Madeline."

   "Yes, the rodent." Whisper raised a brow. "Either way, for that reason Whisper was the next best option. Though, mighty as I am, there are quite a few packages, and I could use your scrawny arms for the smaller ones."

   "Is that your high horse way of asking for my help?"

   "Well, Whisper does not believe in taking multiple trips, so, perhaps. But I can just as easily stack them, so take the offer or leave it, Graham." Whisper ended his reply in a huff, and Graham chuckled. Well, no getting past Whisper's ego then. He didn't really feel like patrolling with Larry and Kyle, though, so he shrugged and nodded.

   "Alright, alright. I'll go."

-:-:-:-

   Whisper didn't know if he regretted letting Graham walk in front of him. It made sense, supposedly, with him being able to see over his packages and whatnot, but what Whisper _could_ see beyond his package stack was just a nice view of Graham's backside. Not that he'd complain, actually.

   "Whisper, we're here." Graham's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I'll hold the door, you take your packages in."

   "Got it!" Whisper put his signature grin back on, and waltzed inside with his delivery.  
The two old shopkeepers greeted the two knights happily, and thanked them for the much-needed supplies before sending them off. Much to Whisper's disappointment, they did not tip.

   "Whisper," Graham looked over his shoulder as he went down the stairs. "we don't need a tip. We're knights, not delivery boys." Whisper pouted, but continued his stride behind Graham. The smaller knight paused, however, as Whisper pushed past him.

   "We'll go this way, Graham." Whisper proclaimed, walking down a split in the path. "It's... more scenic."

   "Okaaay?" Graham gave a curious look as he followed. He didn't recognize the path too much, until he caught sight of a familiar picnic table with a nice view of the castle behind it. "Whoah, this is still here?"

   "Seems so." Whisper's voice had an almost gleeful casualty to it, and Graham couldn't stand it anymore.

   "Okay, okay, what'd you really bring me here for?"

   "I don't know what you're talking about!" Whisper brought his hand to his chest, a mock offended look on.

   "Come on, wise guy." Graham crossed his arms, leaning against the table. "Taking me along to deliver packages, a more 'scenic' route? You're up to something, huh?"

Whisper bit his lip, but lifted his hands and pulled off his helmet. His blonde locks fell from their metal prison, slightly damp from sweat. His cheeks were reddened as he placed his helmet on a seat next to the table. Graham stared, eyes a little wide as Whisper came back to stand in front of him.

   "I wanted to talk to you." Whisper mumbled suddenly.

   "A-About?" Graham's voice faltered but he tried his best to ignore it.

   "That's just it, Graham." Whisper scratched at his hair. "I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted us to... have some time for ourselves."  
Graham refused to think about the first thing that crossed his mind when Whisper said that.

   "Whisper..."

   "But we- We can continue down the paths if you'd wish, Graham." Whisper looked away, trying to sound nonchalant.

   "N-No," Graham stammered, all too quickly. "I mean, i'd love to talk." Whisper raised his gaze to Graham's, and he quietly added, "Or, whatever else..."  
Whisper tried his best not to look at Graham's lips, but they tempted him all too much. Before he knew it, he was nearly close enough to touch.

Graham shuddered, feeling Whisper's hot breath against him. It wasn't natural for the knight to be so quiet, and he knew his face was flushed as he stared back at Whisper. He was too lost in his half-lidded eyes to notice when Whisper had moved and suddenly their lips had met.

   "Mm- Whisper..." Graham mumbled against him, but made no move to push him away.  
Whisper moved his arms, slowly, to wrap around Graham's waist and pull him closer to himself. Graham shuddered, hands gripping Whisper's shoulders. He froze a little, however, when Whisper pulled away to stare at him again.

   "I need you, Graham."  
Graham's eyes widened, and he gasped as Whisper leaned back down to connect his lips with Graham's soft neck.

   "W-Whisper..." Graham gripped his clothes tighter, leaning more heavily on the picnic table as Whisper began hastily tugging at Graham's scarf and clothes. Soon enough he was pressed more heavily against the table, Whisper shedding his armor as quick as he could as he pressed his lips to his now bare chest.

Graham writhed under Whisper's touch, even more so when Whisper finally had his shirt off and tugged his pants down. God, Whisper was built. Toned and muscular and... just, generally big. Graham felt heat pool downwards as he wondered what else of Whisper was big. He didn't have to wonder long as Whisper slowly lowered his undergarments as well.

   Whisper was huge, and while not incredibly thick, he made up for it in length. Graham swallowed, and as Whisper reached for the olive oil on the picnic table, he realized the cocky knight had planned even this.

   "Sir Ten of Himself." Graham muttered, earning a pout. He rolled his eyes at Whisper's expression, and he simply dunked his fingers in the oil. Maybe he shouldn't mock the knight about to prep him.

   "Ready?" Whisper grinned, and Graham chuckled.

   "Sure, yeah."

It was a fortunate thing that Whisper had such thin fingers. Graham couldn't imagine prep with Acorn. He shuddered and gasped as Whisper pressed a finger in, keeping still before moving it gently. One digit, then two, and Graham was already a mess of pants and puffs. Whisper grinned at his sounds.

   "Cute, Graham." He mumbled by his ear.

   "Shove it." Graham rasped in reply.

   "With pleasure." Whisper took the perfect moment of wordplay to pull his fingers out, and raise his hard and throbbing member to Graham's entrance. He took another moment to grin in pride at the timing. Hah! Natural of Whisper.

Graham himself couldn't help a giggle, but it quickly fell into a broken... sound as Whisper pushed him onto the picnic table, and then pushed himself in. There was- a lot of him, for sure. Oh, God. Whisper waited, a moment, before Graham nodded that he could continue. He was hardly half-way in, but it was tight and warm and Whisper didn't know if he'd last long like this. Especially accompanied with Graham's adorable squeaks and gasps and every little jerking movement he made.

   "W-Whisper..." He heaved, arching his back. Whisper responded by pulling himself out a little before pushing even more inside. Graham squirmed and thrashed slightly, mewls and whimpers of pleasure quickly overruling the tears that had appeared on his cheeks. Whisper leaned in enough to kiss them away, before fitting the rest of himself in.

   "Ah... Hah..." Whisper huffed, taking in the sight. It in itself was incredibly arousing, and it took Graham shifting again for him to remember to move. Once he did start up his rhythm of thrusting, it wasn't long before Graham began bucking his hips in time. Eager, wasn't he?

   "Whisper- Whisper I-" Graham jolted, crying out as Whisper hit a particularly sweet spot. The larger knight smiled as he adjusted himself to aim for the area, earning more vigorous cries and more jerking movements from the knight impaled on his cock. He leaned in again, kissing Graham sloppily before suddenly moving to his ear. He felt this, he was getting close and the thought hit him like a brick, and he needed to say it.

   "Whisper can do it."  
Graham froze as he barely registered the words, and he tried to glare.

   "Y-You-!" He was cut off, however, as he was thrown off the edge and clenched tight around Whisper as he reached his climax.  
Whisper grinned, laughing as he rode his own orgasm out. It felt incredibly good, and he pulled himself out of Graham as much as he could as his seed spilled from the twitching knight below him. 

   "W-Whisper can do it?!" Graham demanded, propping himself up against the table edge. He ignored how airy his voice sounded, and the hint of laughter in his own voice. 

   "It seemed perfect at the time!" Whisper raised his arms, waving them quickly.

   "You... I can't believe you." Graham sighed, but his grin was apparent. "You massive dork."

   "Well... whatever. Get your clothes on, Graham. I'll carry you if you'd like."

   "You'll carry me?" Graham raised a brow as he reached for his clothes.

   "Yes, problem?" Whisper frowned.

   "No, it's just... You don't mind?" He looked down, cheeks reddening all over again. Whisper stared.

   "Of course not! Whisper is a gentleman, even if he is mighty! I shall carry you easily."

   "That's not what I... nevermind." Graham pulled his pants on, and then his shirt before raising his arms to be carried.

   "And... please stop referring to yourself in the third person after sex."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked my garbage like comment and subscribe


End file.
